amnesia
by sabakunoolla
Summary: bad summary songfic shikatema l tentang shikamaru yang ditinggal temari selama 5 tahun dan mungkin selamanya,shikamaru ga bisa lupain temari karna temari cinta pertamanya dan cinta terakhirnya,ciuman pertamanya dan ciuman terakhirnya


**fic gaje kalo mau baca siapin kresek ya buat muntah :P**

 **fic song amnesia dari 5 SOS**

 **shikamaru POV**

 **typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS ^_^**

* * *

 **I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

Desah angin berhembus seperti 5 tahun lalu pohon ini pun masih sama hanya bertambah tinggi ,ayunan yang kubuat masih ada disana,rasanya aneh aku seperti bisa mendengar ocehan berisik mu kau gadis yang keras kepala tapi itulah yang membuatku nyaman bersamamu ,aku tau itu merepotkan ya kau gadis yang merepotkan lebih merepotkan dari ibuku gadis merepotkan yang tak bisa ku lupakan,tempat ini masih sama hanya kurang kau,omelanmu,dan cengiran khas putri suna mu

 **I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted**

5 tahun lalu saat aku berhasil membawa mu kesini,senpai ku yang merepotkan kita memang harus berterimakasih pada orochimaru sensei karna dialah kita bisa seperti ini tugas yang merepotkan memang pembahasan dimana mana tapi selama kau yang menjelaskan aku rasa tak masalah karna suaramu begitu merdu aroma tubuhmu,rambut kuncir empat mu yang aneh membuat ku nyaman 1 bulan tugas itu selesai,bulan berikutnya aku masih bisa membawa mu ke tempat ini walau hanya untuk memandang awan di tempat ini ya,disini kita menjalin kasih di sini pohon itu adalah saksi ciuman pertama dan ciuman terakhir kita kau tau temari aku masih ingat rasa ciuman pertama itu dan ciuman terakhir yang penuh air mata

 **And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

aku selalu mencari kabar tentang mu aku menanyai semua teman mu ino,sakura,ten ten bahkan hinata kau tau itu aneh setelah 5 tahun harusnya perasaan itu hilang tapi tidak, itu tak pernah hilang malah semakin dalam aneh ya aku tau mereka bilang kau baik tapi entahlah aku tak yakin

 **Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

aku tau kau sudah bersama orang lain orang ber marga akasuna pria manis dengan mata hazel pria kaya raya,orang terpandang di suna tapi temari pernahkah kau merasa sendiri saat kau bersamanya merasa sendiri saat dia berada di samping mu?

 **When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?**

Aku ingat saat kau menangis itu pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang putri suna mengis saat itu aku tak tau harus berbuat apa aku mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen dari tas ku aku menulis "heyy jangan menangis kau ini kan kuat kau ini kan putri suna yang merepotkan berhentilah menangis dan tersenyum karna senyummu bisa menghangatkan siapapun yang berada di sampingmu" kau langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan terima kasih kau menyimpannya di buku diary mu aku tau itu merepotkan kau bilang saat sedih kau akan selalu membacanya apakah kau masih membacanya saat dia menyakitimu temari?

 **Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**  
 **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

Kau tau temari 5 tahun lalu saat kau meninggalkan ku aku bertanya Tanya apakah yang kita punya dulu hanya sebuah kebohongan?,jika itu bukan kebohongan bagaimana kau bisa baik baik saja sekarang bersama lelaki itu, baik baik saja saat kau meninggalkan mimpi masa depan kita yang selalu kita bicarakan,rumah kecil di sebuah pedesaan,mempunyai anak ,cucu,tua bersama dan mati sederhana tapi indah aku tau saat aku mengataknnya dulu kau malah tertawa tapi akhirnya kau juga mengatakan itu hal yang paling indah kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi dan kau baik baik saja?

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**

Karna aku tak baik baik saja

 **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

5 tahun lalu aku masih ingat saat kau bilang akan pergi dan tak bertemu lagi dengan ku

 **I remember the make-up running down your face**

aku ingat air mata yang membuat make up mu luntur, kau menangis saat itu kau memelukku yang membeku, saat itu peringatan hari jadi kita yang ke 2 walau kau masuk universitas dan aku masih di bangku sma itu tak masalah kita menjalaninya masih bertemu dan bersama, tapi setelah aku lulus sekolah saat aku akan masuk universitas yang sama denganmu saat aku ingin mengataknnya padamu kau malah bilang akan meninggalkan ku? Aku membeli bunga mawar merah dan tulip untukmu tapi kau malah meninggalkanku? Jangan salahkan seorang nara shikamaru yang biasanya mengeluh ini mengeluarkan air mata juga

 **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

aku bertanya bagaimana dengan mimpi mu menjadi seorang designer tapi kau hanya diam seperti tak menginginkannya lagi ya,kau memang tak menginginkan nya lagi

 **Like every single wish we ever made**

seperti semua harapan, semua mimpi yang kita buat bersama, kau tak mau itu lagi kau tak butuh itu lagi

 **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

Aku harap aku bisa bangun di pagi hari dengan amnesia

 **And forget about the stupid little things**  
 **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

melupakan hal hal kecil yang bodoh seperti tempat ini,pohon itu,rambut kuncir empat mu,mata aquamarine mu ,cengiranmu ,omelanmu, aku harap bisa melupakan saat tidur di bawah pohon tepat di sampingmu atau tidur di pangkuan mu

 **And the memories I never can escape**

dan semua memori yang tak bisa kulupakan aroma tubuhmu,suaramu,bibirmu dan semuanya tentang mu putri suna yang merepotkan

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**

karna itu membuatku tak baik baik saja

 **The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

Saat kita bersama kau selalu memaksaku untuk berfoto itu merepotkan tapi kau keras kepala bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya kau mengirimkannya ke handphone ku itu merepotkan ,tapi aku tak bisa menghapusnya mereka masih ada di handphone ku

 **I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**

Sekarang aku suka melihatnya saat merasa sendiri aku sering melihatnya saat aku merindukan mu,kau selalu tersenyum dalam semua foto, itu membuatku senang dan semakin sedih ,terpuruk di saat yang bersamaan

 **And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**

semua teman ku bertanya kenapa kau tak pernah datang temari, seperti naruto,sasuke,sai aku rasa wanita mereka belum memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi pada kau dan aku dan itu membuat ku sakit saat mereka menanyakanmu karna aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa

 **It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

sakit saat aku tahu kau bahagia bersamanya dan bukan bersama ku, sakit saat kau bisa move on secepat itu dan meninggalkan ku kau move on 3 bulan setelah kita berpisah dan aku? Sudah 5 tahun tapi masih terasa sakit, merepotkan bukan begitu temari?

 **It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

berat rasanya mendengar namamu saat kau sangat jauh ,saat lama tak berjumpa denganmu putri suna yang merepotkan

 **It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**

ini seperti apa yang sudah kita jalani tak pernah terjadi,apakah itu semua hanya sebuah kebohongan? hubungan kita sebelumnya? itu hanya kebohongan?

 **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

Jika nyata bagaimana bisa kau baik baik saja

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**

Karna aku tak baik baik saja

 **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

Aku ingat saat kau bilang kau akan pergi

 **I remember the make-up running down your face**

Aku ingat saat make up mu luntur karna menangis,aku benci melihat mu menangis kau tak terlihat kuat seperti biasanya

 **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

dan mimpimu yang kau tinggalkan, kau seperti tak menginginkan mereka lagi

 **Like every single wish we ever made**

seperti semua harapan yang selalu kita buat

 **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

Aku harap aku bisa bangun dengan amnesia

 **And forget about the stupid little things**

dan melupakan hal hal kecil yang bodoh

 **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**  
 **And the memories I never can escape**

seperti saat aku berbaring di samping mu dan semua memori yang tak akan bisa aku lupakan

 **If today I woke up with you right beside me**

Jika hari ini aku bangun dengan mu di samping ku

 **Like all of this was just some twisted dream**

seperti semua ini hanya mimimpi yang membelit

 **I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**

Aku akan memelukmu lebih erat dari yang pernah aku lakukan, aku bersumpah untuk itu temari

 **And you'd never slip away**

Dan aku tak akan melepaskan mu untuk pergi tak akan pernah

 **And you'd never hear me say**

dan kau tak akan pernah mendengarku mengatakan

 **I remember the day you told me you were leaving**  
 **I remember the make-up running down your face**  
 **And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**  
 **Like every single wish we ever made**  
 **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**  
 **And forget about the stupid little things**  
 **Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**  
 **And the memories I never can escape**

 **'Cause I'm not fine at all**  
 **No, I'm really not fine at all**  
 **Tell me this is just a dream**  
 **'Cause I'm really not fine at all**

* * *

 **saya menghargai kalo ada yang mau review flame juga ga apa  
**

 **olla udah seneng kalo udah ada yang mau baca fic aneh ini hihi :D :P**

 **salam manis se manis senyumnya sasuke**


End file.
